Heróis
by Nana M.U
Summary: "Porque eles não salvam apenas as donzelas." Shonnen-ai  ?


**Título:** Heróis

**Autor:** Nana R.A

**Tipo:** One-Shot

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance (bem levinho, quase nada)

**Classificação:** K+

**Disclaimer: **O universo de **"**Harry Potter" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas os utilizo para divertir os fãs da série e para me divertir. História sem fins lucrativos.

**P****ersonagens**: Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**N/A:** É minha primeira história de Harry Potter, já tinha essa ideia na cabeça a um tempo, mas só agora tive coragem de escrever e publicar. Espero que gostem.

**Heróis**

A sala estava em chamas, a fumaça o sufocava e lágrimas, indesejadas, escorriam de seus olhos, mas sua mente trabalhava muito rápido, vários pensamentos tumultuavam sua consciência.

Olhou para baixo e se angustiou ao ver Goyle desacordado, ele era jovem não deveria morrer ali. Mas sabia que na verdade eles não tinham salvação, não mereciam o socorro, não mereciam a compaixão de ninguém.

Suas escolhas haviam sido feitas, não por opção, mas por obrigação. Foram obrigados a seguir as crenças e loucuras de seus pais, então não seria estranho pagarem por elas também.

Conseguiu afastá-lo das chamas, tudo a sua volta queimava, se deteriorava. Relanceou em volta em busca de Crabbe, no entanto, só viu o fogo. Tinha que admitir que seu "amigo" nunca foi um dos mais inteligentes, mas aquilo já não era falta de inteligência e sim insanidade total.

Tossiu.

Tinha plena certeza que em alguns minutos, ambos seriam abraçados pela morte. O medo o dominou e ele gritou por socorro, a esperança é sempre a última a morrer.

Mas olhando por um ângulo diferente, se ele morresse ali, tudo estaria acabado. A dor de ver seus pais sofrendo, o sentimento forte e inesperado que passou a crescer dentro de si, o arrependimento de não ter escolhido um caminho diferente, a tristeza por ver todos à sua volta caírem em nome de um objetivo que não era deles.

Deu um meio sorriso... Seria covarde até nesse momento? Desistiria de viver por motivos tão pequenos, em comparação ao que poderia ser dali em diante?

Fitou o jovem desacordado...

Não deveria ser tão egoísta e covarde, novamente! Goyle dependia de si, a vida dele estava em suas mãos. Então talvez fosse a hora de começar a mudar.

Gritou uma e outra vez, os pedidos de socorro muitas vezes eram sufocados por acessos de tosse. Mas ele não desistira, por mais que sua mente racional lhe dissesse que tudo estava acabado, ele não desistira. Por Goyle, por si mesmo e por _ele._

Gritou novamente e então o viu...

A silhueta se movia rápida e habilidosamente, desviando-se das chamas e dos destroços, como se fizesse isso todos os dias. O moreno esticou a mão e pegou a pálida, mas quando o loiro percebeu que era impossível para ele carregar os dois corpos, afastou os dedos pálidos da mão morena e voltou a pousá-los sobre o ombro do jovem desacordado.

Os olhos verdes encararam os seus, incrédulos. Draco apenas sorriu tristemente, o encarou como se fosse a ultima vez.

Queria viver sim, mas não se isso fosse custar a vida de Goyle. Não queria carregar a culpa de mais uma morte em suas costas. Se fosse para viver apenas por viver, não valeria a pena.

Além disso, ele não poderia salvá-lo! Heróis não salvam "inimigos" eles salvam donzelas. E ele, definitivamente, não era uma donzela. Apesar de também não ser o inimigo, apenas um rival de escola.

Harry disse algo tentando convencê-lo a aceitar sua ajuda, mas ele ignorou tentando não pensar no que aconteceria a seguir.

Outra silhueta surgiu em meio à fumaça, o jovem ruivo voava velozmente em sua direção, estava claro em suas feições que ele não queria estar ali, mas mesmo assim ao se aproximar ele agarrou o corpo desacordado e saiu da sala tão repentinamente, quanto havia entrado.

Outra vez a mão morena se estendeu em sua direção, enquanto os olhos verdes suplicavam para que ele aceitasse o a oferta, para que eles saíssem daquele lugar. Sem pensar duas vezes ele aceitou, se abraçou ao corpo de seu salvador para não cair. E quando finalmente estavam fora daquela sala ele se permitiu suspirar aliviado e sorrir.

Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, seu cabelo cheio de fuligem, assim como seu rosto, tudo a sua volta era um completo caos. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou em meio as chamas, não saberia dizer ao certo quantos pensamentos e hipóteses povoaram sua mente naqueles instantes.

Mas ao fitar os olhos verdes, que ainda brilhavam preocupados em sua direção, a verdade o atingiu.

"Nem sempre eles salvam as donzelas." – pensou sorrindo e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer seu sorriso foi retribuído.

**N/A²:** Sim eu sei que quase não dar pra perceber o romance, está bem fraco, mas ainda me sinto insegura para escrever um Drarry! .

Olhando agora isso ´ta parecendo uma Drabble! o_o

Bom... Espero que gostem! ^^

**_Bjuks 'té mais_**.


End file.
